Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. Famed as Kakashi of the Sharingan, he is one of Konoha's more talented ninja, regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite his personal dislike of responsibility. To his students on Team 7, Kakashi teaches the importance of teamwork, a lesson he, like the Sharingan, received from his childhood friend, Obito Uchiha. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi becomes Konoha's Sixth Hokage. The Miracle Elite Storyline Write the first section of your page here. Ultimate Story Kakashi made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. When the Descendants of Darkness completely took over his entire world, it was reduced to becoming a Dark version of itself. Kakashi and his fellow Jonin became powerless within this new world, but were never willing to give in to that Darkness. At that time, he and the other Jonin joined forces and worked in the shadows to protect Naruto and his friends the best they could. As bad as their lives were within this Dark world, things would have been even more unbearable without the Jonin helping out whenever they could. They even secretly recruited some of the villagers were either hated living within this Darkness or were uncertain of all the bad things that it influences people to do. When the Woofoo Alliance arrived within his world, he and the other Jonin received some hope that their world can be saved. When the alliance left, they promised to return and save them from the horrible Darkness. From there, the Jonin decided to relocate Naruto and all of his friends someplace where they will remain safe until the Woofoo Alliance returned. During the second part of US3, the Woofoo Alliance were able to return to fulfill their promise. During their time, they were able to clear away enough of the Dark shroud for the young kids reverted to their Genin forms. From there, each of the different shinobi were able to join the alliance, including Kakashi. He joined the alliance and became a shinobi partner to Jak. Relationships Naruto Uzumaki TBA Sakura Haruno TBA Sasuke Uchiha TBA Gallery kakashi1.png|Kakashi using a kunai. kakashi2.jpg|Kakashi using his signature electricity based chakra move Chidori. It forms into the shape of a sword of electric chakra elemental energy. kakashi4.png|Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan. His version can warp space around his enemies body parts and attacks to warp them into different places making it a lethal weapon and it can be used to hide his comrades from incoming danger while being safe in the spatial dimensions. Another additional ability is that he can copy his world's ninjas abilities and outside his universe the martial art skills of his enemies. Sem títuloihun.png Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Mentors Category:Ninjas Category:Guardians of Order Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shuriken Users Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Chakra Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Elementals Category:Occular Copycats Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:The Miracle Dark Elite Members Category:Allance of Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dave Wittenberg Category:Superhumans Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story